Wenn das Leben nur eine große Lüge ist
by Dweeni
Summary: Trunks wurde von Bulma als kleines Kind zur Adoption freigegeben. Doch nun nähert sich der Erde ein neuer Feind und Trunks ist gewzungen, in die CC zurückzukehren. Wie wird er reagieren, wenn er erfährt wer, oder was er wirklich ist?


Wie lange haben wir, um uns vorzubereiten?"

Goku hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und sah Bulma erschöpft an.

„Etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr...den Daten nach. Genau lässt es sich nicht sagen."

Son-Goku fuhr sich gereizt durch die Haare.

„Das ist doch verrückt...in der kurzen Zeit können wir niemals SO stark werden...keiner von uns. Unmöglich."

„Was ist denn mit dem Raum von Geist und Zeit?"

Vegeta lehnte am Fenster uns sah nachdenklich hinaus.

„Keine Chance, wir alle, mit Ausnahme von Goten, haben die 48 Stunden, die man sich höchstens darin aufhalten darf, aufgebraucht. Wir können ihn nie mehr benutzen. Aber ein halbes Jahr...das ist doch eine Menge Zeit."

„Vielleicht, aber nicht genug, Piccolo...natürlich werden wir trainieren, aber das wird niemals reichen, um diesen Gegner zu schaffen. Wenn Vegeta und ich wenigstens fusionieren könnten, dann..."

„Und warum geht das nicht?" Bulma sah überrascht von einem zum anderen. „Beim letzten Kampf hat es doch auch geklappt."

„Ja, aber gerade nur so und die Fusion hat auch nur knapp drei Minuten gehalten. Woran das liegt, weiß ich auch nicht...aber so bringt das nichts. Bei 9 von 10 Versuchen geht es schief, warum auch immer."

„Das ist mir auch ganz recht, ich hasse diese Fusion. Es gibt nichts Abstoßenderes...", zischte Vegeta gereizt. Schon immer hatte er die Fusion gehasst, daraus hatte er auch nie ein Geheimnis gemacht.

Bulma lächelte matt. „Am Ende ist deine Einstellung der Grund, warum es nicht klappt..."

„Das ist möglich, aber ändern können wir es so oder so nicht. Es bringt nichts, sich an diesem Plan aufzuhängen, wir müssen eine andere Lösung finden..." Goku ging nachdenklich im Raum auf und ab.

„Fusion ist die einzige Möglichkeit...mmh..."

„Aber wenn es doch nicht funktioniert!", warf Goten gereizt ein.

„Vielleicht funktioniert es ja...Goten, wenn du fusionierst..." Goku brach ab, sein Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich langsam auf.

„Ich? Und mit wem bitte? Die Kraft muss doch ungefähr übereinstimmen und all das...mit dir könnte ich nicht fusionieren."

„Nein, mit mir nicht...aber es gibt immerhin noch jemanden der sich dafür eignen müsste. Ihr seid ungefähr gleich alt, beide von derselben Rasse..."

Begeistert drehte sich Goku zu den anderen um. Ratlose Blicke folgten daraufhin.

„Ach ja? Dann weißt du etwas, was wir nicht wissen", meinte Vegeta spöttisch, offenbar hatte Goku wieder einen seiner verrückten Pläne entwickelt, die schlussendlich doch meistens nichts anderes als Spinnereien waren.

„Bulma...du weißt, wen ich meine." Ernst sah Goku die Freundin an, diese war leicht blass geworden.

„Du meinst doch nicht..."

„Und ob. Trunks."

Bulma ließ sich geschockt in einen Sessel fallen.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein...er hat doch mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun...immerhin ist er als ganz normaler Mensch aufgewachsen! 16 Jahre lang! Das ist verrückt!"

„Das ist genial! Wenn er und Goten fusionieren könnten, wäre das eine Möglichkeit! Vielleicht unsere einzige Möglichkeit!"

Bulma wollte protestieren, doch Vegeta unterbrach sie.

„Könntet ihr uns vielleicht einmal einweihen, wovon ihr überhaupt redet? Wer soll dieser Trunks überhaupt sein? Diesen Namen habe ich noch nie gehört!"

„Ich auch nicht", warf Piccolo verstört ein.

Bulma seufzte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte...ich werde dir später alles erklären Vegeta..."

„Bulma, du solltest dich möglichst bald mit seinen Eltern in Verbindung setzen...wir haben nicht viel Zeit und er hat eine ganze Menge zu lernen..."

Bevor sich Goku auf den Heimweg machte, nahm er Bulma kurz zur Seite.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so überrumpeln musste. Aber wir haben nun einmal keine andere Wahl. Glaub mir, ich würde es Trunks gerne ersparen. Aber vielleicht...ist das ja auch eine Chance für dich, noch einmal ganz von vorne anzufangen. Es wird Zeit, dass er herausfindet, wer seine wirklichen Eltern sind und wer er wirklich ist, denkst du nicht auch?"

Bulma nickte matt.

„Vielleicht. Aber...Goku, ich habe ihn seit über 16 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, ich habe ihn abgegeben, als er etwa zwei Monate alt war. Glaubst du nicht, dass es zu spät ist?"

„Zu spät ist es nie...wir haben doch keine andere Wahl. Irgendwann musste es soweit kommen, das weißt du selbst."

„Aber das ist so kurzfristig...und so plötzlich."

„Ich weiß...aber anders geht es nicht. Vielleicht ist es Schicksal...manchmal kann man ruhig an solche Dinge glauben. Ich weiß, dass das plötzlich kommt, aber...versuche möglichst bald, Kontakt zu seinen Eltern aufzunehmen. Ab jetzt ist jeder Tag wichtig..."

„Das wird ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn sein..." Bulma sah bedrückt zu Boden. Sie hätte niemals mit so einer Möglichkeit gerechnet. Das sie ihren Sohn wiedersehen würde...

Son-Goku legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es wird schwer werden, keine Frage. Aber...wir werden das schon irgendwie schaffen.

Ich melde mich morgen Abend noch einmal bei dir, wir haben viel zu planen. Doch vielleicht...solltest du die Zeit nutzen und Vegeta die ganze Sache erklären...er weiß ja nicht einmal, dass er einen Sohn hat."

Bulma schluckte, sie war den Tränen nahe.

„Ich hatte die ganze Sache immer verdrängt...dass das alles jetzt wieder hochkommen muss..."

„Sieh es als Chance, Bulma. Es ist Trunks gegenüber nur fair. Wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten teleportierte er sich davon. Bulma blieb schweigend im Garten stehen.

Es war wohl Zeit, die Vergangenheit, die sie so lange in sich verschlossen hatte, wieder aufleben zu lassen. Doch wie sollte sie Trunks nur alles erklären? Warum sie ihn weggeben hatte, wer er wirklich war...dass er nun einmal kein Mensch war, wie er es all die Jahre geglaubt hatte...

Bulma hatte sich damals in einer, ihrer Meinung nach, absolut auswegslosen Situation gesehen.

Vegeta war schon seit über einem Jahr verschwunden, wohin auch immer, er hatte es ja nicht für nötig gehalten, ihr das zu sagen.

Er hatte seinen Spaß gehabt, eine heiße Affäre, deren Konsequenzen ihm offenbar nicht bewusst waren.

Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Bulma ein Kind erwartete. Doch hätte dieses Wissen ihn davon abgehalten, zu gehen? Für Vegeta existierten Worte wie Verantwortung oder Plichten überhaupt nichts. Für ihn schien nur sein Spaß und sein Training wichtig zu sein.

Im Nachhinein konnte Bulma nicht mehr verstehen, warum sie sich nur in so jemanden verliebt hatte.

Doch wer wäre schon in der Lage, Liebe zu erklären?

Auf die Hoffnung, dass Vegeta irgendwann zurückkommen würde, konnte sie nicht bauen und so war es für sie die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Trunks abzugeben.

Sie hätte doch nie Zeit für ihn gehabt, sie war zu jung, um Mutter zu sein...

Doch sie hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie sie Trunks hätte erziehen sollen.

Als Menschen? Als Saiyajin?

Wie hätte sie mit ihm umgehen sollen, schließlich war ihr Sohn ein halber Außerirdischer.

Zwar hätte Son-Goku ihr bei diesen Problemen sicher hilfreich zur Seite gestanden, doch Bulma konnte sich auch nicht immer auf Goku verlassen. Sie war einfach zu stolz, um immer wieder Hilfe anzunehmen...

All diese Punkte führten schließlich dazu, dass sie ihren kleinen Sohn in fremde Obhut gab.

Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, je wieder Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehem. Nicht, weil sie ihn nicht geliebt hätte. Doch wie hätte sie Trunks alles erzählen sollen? Wie hätte sie ihm klar machen sollen, wer er wirklich war? Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

Doch schon wenige Monate nach der Adoption kehrte Vegeta zurück in die CC, wo er dieses Mal auch blieb. Bulma hatte es nie über sich gebracht, ihm von seinem Sohn zu erzählen.

Normalerweise war sie Vegeta gegenüber nicht auf den Mund gefallen, doch über diese Geschichte schwieg sie.

Sie sollten noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen, die Vergangenheit war unwichtig.

Nach und nach nahm auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen ab. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich besser so. So würde Trunks niemals in solche furchtbaren Kämpfe verwickelt sein, so würde er wie ein ganz normaler Mensch aufwachsen können.

Doch es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht an ihren Sohn gedacht hätte.

Kein einziger, in all den Jahren nicht.

Doch nun lebte Trunks sein Leben, in seiner neuen Familie, und Bulma lebte ihr Leben, mit ihrer Familie. Mit Vegeta und Bra. Die Kleine war sechs Jahre alt und, entgegen Bulmas Erwartungen, Vegetas absoluter Liebling. Er war ein sehr pflichtbewusster und leidenschaftlicher Vater, der seiner Tochter jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas.

Und so war doch alles in Ordnung...jedenfalls bis jetzt.

All das, was sie getan hatte, schien sinnlos und unüberlegt, Trunks würde nun doch alles erfahren müssen, doch kämpfen müssen...

Vielleicht hatte Goku Recht...vielleicht gab es ja doch so etwas, wie ein Schicksal.

Doch hatte Bulma gehofft, Trunks würde aufwachsen, wie jedes andere Kind auch, so hatte sie sich getäuscht.

Schon schnell war klar, dass er anders war, als die anderen.

Er fing ungewöhnlich früh an zu laufen und zu sprechen, schnell legte er einen Eifer und eine Ausdauer an den Tag, die für Kinder seines Alters mehr als unüblich war.

In der Schule stellte sich heraus, dass er hochbegabt war, was ihn, wie so oft bei hochbegabten Kindern, zum Außenseiter machte.

Doch nachdem er eine Klassenstufe übersprungen hatte, löste sich dieses Problem schnell von allein.

Seine frühe Kindheit verbrachte Trunks dann fast wie jedes andere Kind.

Er war ein ganz normaler, kleiner Junge. Doch je älter er wurde, desto mehr unterschied er sich von den anderen. Er war teilweise aggressiv und angriffslustig, oft geriet er in Prügeleien.

Aus diesen gingen seine Gegner meist recht lädiert hervor, Trunks dagegen war so gut wie nie verletzt, jedenfalls nie ernsthaft. Er hatte oft Probleme damit, sich Respektpersonen gegenüber richtig zu verhalten, oder überhaupt jemand anderen ernst zu nehmen.

Seine Adoptiveltern und sein Bruder hatten jedoch einen so guten Einfluss auf ihn, dass er nie ernsthaft brutal oder aufsässig geworden wäre, es hielt sich noch in einem verhältnismäßig normalen Rahmen.

Es fiel Trunks nie schwer, Freundschaften zu schließen, doch sie zu halten war ein anderes Problem.

Er konnte seine Mitmenschen einfach nicht ernst nehmen. Sein Charakter war also durchaus komplex und er schlug stark nach Vegeta.

Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm liebte Trunks auch die Ruhe und die Geborgenheit in der Familie, er war ein freundlicher und offener Typ, jedoch mit einem sehr, sehr hitzigem Temperament, dass leider viel zu oft und viel zu heftig mit ihm durchging.

„Trunks, das ist nun das dritte Mal im Monat, dass du nachsitzen musst. Wie erklärst du das?"

John, seines Zeichens Trunks Adoptivvater, beugte sich gereizt zu seinem Sohn herüber.

„Dad, das war nicht meine Schuld, ehrlich. Ich wurde provoziert und da..."

„Und da!"

„Na ja, kann sein, dass ich ihm eine verpasst habe, aber...es sollte ja nicht so hart sein..." Kleinlaut wich Trunks vor seinem Vater zurück.

„Das gibt es doch wohl nicht! Dieser Junge hätte sich ernsthaft verletzen können, Trunks! Du musst endlich lernen, dein Temperament in den Griff zu kriegen!"

Trunks verdrehte die Augen. Diesen Satz hörte er so oft...

„Ist ja gut...aber wenn er mich doch herausfordert..."

„Trunks, nicht alles, was man zu dir sagt, ist eine Provokation oder eine Herausforderung. Du gehst einfach zu schnell in die Luft. Bleib einfach cool und ignorier die anderen. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein. Du tust dir doch keinen Gefallen damit, wenn du immer ausrastest."

Diana, Trunks Adoptivmutter, blieb relativ gelassen, sie wusste, bei Trunks erreichte man mit Herumbrüllen gar nichts.

Trunks schwieg verbissen, Marc legte kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern seines Bruders.

„Na, er hat es doch mitgekriegt. Jetzt reicht es doch, oder? Trunks hat sich doch bei Tom entschuldigt. Was verlangt ihr denn noch?"

Grinsend sah er seine Eltern an, Trunks warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu. Er hasste es, wenn andere in seinem Namen sprachen, doch eigentlich musste er seinem Bruder dankbar sein. Er versuchte schließlich, ihm zu helfen. Marc nahm den Blick auch gar nicht ernst, er kannte seinen Bruder nun schon so lange, dass er sich an dessen mürrischen Blick gewöhnt hatte.

John lehnte sich erschöpft zurück.

„Womit habe ich das nur verdient...als wenn wir nicht schon genug Stress hätten..."

Doch trotz seiner so hart klingenden Worte war offensichtlich, dass er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er kannte seinen Sohn ja auch nicht erst seit gestern.

„Aber Trunks. Wenn so etwas noch einmal vorkommt, dann kommst du nicht mehr ungeschoren davon, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja klar..." Trunks hatte diese Drohung so oft gehört, doch ernsthafe Konsequenzen hatten seine Fehltritte nie gehabt.

Trunks wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu und dachte nicht weiter über den Streit nach.

Für ihn war alles wieder in Ordnung. Bis zu dem Anruf, der sein Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellen sollte.

Sie waren gerade mitten im Gespräch, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Wer kann das denn schon wieder sein?"

„Ich geh schon ran." Marc stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz darauf kam er zurück.

„Mom, für dich. Eine Bulma Briefs..."

Diana sah geschockt zu ihrem Mann, mit einem Mal waren beide kreidebleich.

„Bulma Briefs? Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja klar." Verstört sah Marc zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her.

„Gut...äh..."

Diana ging ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was war denn? Ihr seht ja beide aus, als hättet ihr ein Gespenst gesehen."

Trunks stützte grinsend den Kopf auf die Hände und musterte seinen Vater neugierig.

„Trunks, bitte...stell jetzt keine Fragen. Am besten, ihr geht auf eure Zimmer, du hast doch auch sicher noch Hausaufgaben, nicht wahr? Ich muss mit eurer Mutter alleine reden..."

Fahrig strich sich John die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Mit ratlosen Gesichtern standen Trunks und Marc auf.

„Na, wenn du meinst...ihr seid aber echt merkwürdig drauf heute...", stellte Trunks kühl fest und verließ den Raum.

„Aber echt...was geht denn hier ab?"

„Marc, bitte!"

„Ist ja schon gut, bin ja schon weg." Schnell folgte er seinem Bruder.

„Die beiden sind ja auf einmel ganz käsig geworden...wer ist denn bloß diese Briefs?"

„Ach, keine Ahnung", Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht eine besonders nervige Mandantin?"

(John und Diana waren beide Rechtsanwälte)

„Vielleicht. Na ja, das kriegen wir schon noch raus."

„Eben. Heute sollte ich mich mit Mom und Dad besser nicht mehr streiten. Das hat Zeit bis morgen." Lachend ging Trunks auf sein Zimmer und stellte die Musik auf volle Lautstärke.

Marc ging ebenfalls, jedoch um zu lernen. Er war immer der bravere und strebsamere der beiden gewesen. Doch durch Trunks Einfluss war er nicht zu einem völligen Stubenhocker verkommen, der sich immer nur hinter einem Berg von Büchern vergrub. Und Trunks hatte es Marcs Einfluss zu verdanken, dass er nicht nur auf Partys rumhing, sondern auch hin und wieder seinen Pflichten nachkam und nicht zu irgendeinem Halbstarken mutierte, der jede Nacht mit seiner Clique die Straßen unsicher machte.

Zusammen waren die Brüder ein gutes Team, einer half dem anderen. So war es immer gewesen, und daran würde sich auch nie etwas ändern.

Obwohl Marc, im Gegensatz zu Trunks, bewusst war, dass Trunks nicht sein richtiger Bruder war. Seine Eltern hatten es ihm schon vor einiger Zeit erzählt. Doch er hatte ihnen schwören müssen, Trunks nichts zu verraten. Sie wollten ihm zu einem angemessenen Zeitpunkt alles in Ruhe erklären...

Leider hatten sich die Dinge nun völlig anders entwickelt und so war es nun die Pflicht von John und Diana, Trunks alles zu erklären. Doch wie sollten sie das am besten anstellen?

Trunks würde ihnen niemals verzeihen, wenn er herausfand, dass sie ihn sein ganzes Leben lang belogen hatte...

Dennoch hatten sie keine andere Wahl.

„Trunks? Kommst du mal bitte?"

Überrascht sah Trunks seinen Vater an. Er klang so ernst.

„Klar." Trunks folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, seine Mutter war ebenfalls dort.

„Setz dich bitte."

Trunks tat, wie geheißen.

Er überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er vielleicht wieder etwas angestellt hatte, doch ihm konnte beim besten Willen nichts einfallen. Über die Sache mit Kai hatten sie doch schon beim Abendessen gesprochen.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das alles hier mit dem Anruf zusammenhing, der John und Diana so aus der Fassungs gebracht hatte. Doch was hatte die Sache mit ihm zu tun?

Er hatte noch nie von einer Bulma Briefs gehört...

„Mach nicht ein Gesicht, als würdest du verhört werden..." John zwinkerte seinem Sohn vergnügt zu, doch seine gute Laune wirkte gespielt.

„Was ist denn los mit euch? Seit diesem Anruf seid ihr total merkwürdig..."

Trunks strich sich verwirrt die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Diana setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Trunks, darum geht es ja gerade. Um den Anruf. Weißt du...es ist schwer zu erklären..."

„Dann macht es doch kurz. Was soll dieses lange Gerede?"

Trunks war es gewohnt, dass seine Eltern Probleme immer auf den Punkt brachten, sofort, ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Es musste sich wirklich um eine ernste Sache handeln.

„Weißt du...der Anruf war von Bulma..."

„Soviel habe ich mittlerweile auch mitbekommen. Wer ist denn diese Briefs?"

„Trunks...sie ist deine Mutter..."

Fassungslos sah Trunks seine Eltern an. Verstand er sie richtig? Sie konnten doch unmöglich das meinen, was er dachte...sie würden doch nicht...unmöglich...seine Mutter saß doch hier neben ihm. Was...?

„Trunks, lass es mich erklären. Du warst noch ganz klein, du kannst dich sicher nicht an sie erinnern...", begann John, doch Trunks unterbrach ihn harsch.

„Was soll das heißen? Ihr seid doch meine Eltern! Sag mir nicht, dass ihr mich die ganze Zeit angelogen habt!"

Rasend vor Zorn und Verzweiflung sprang er auf.

„Wir wollten dir irgendwann alles in Ruhe erklären. Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt...", versuchte Diana zu schlichten, doch Trunks hörte ihr gar nicht zu.

„Ach ja? Und wann wäre der gewesen? Wenn sie nicht angerufen hätte, hättet ihr mir doch nie gesagt, dass ihr nicht meine Eltern seid! Ihr seid einfach feige!"

„Trunks, beruhig dich bitte. Die Tatsache, dass wir nicht deine biologischen Eltern sind, heißt doch nicht, dass sich irgendetwas ändert. Du bist und bleibst unser Sohn, an unseren Gefühlen ändert sich doch nichts."

„Das sagt ihr jetzt! Wie soll ich euch denn überhaupt noch etwas glauben? Ihr habt mich 16 Jahre belogen, jeden Tag! Ihr seid doch das Letzte!"

Marc hatte die Schreierei gehört und sich bereits seinen Teil gedacht. Leise betrat er das Zimmer und legte seinem Bruder beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Trunks, beruhig dich doch...hör ihnen zu, sie werden sicher alles erklären."

Trunks schüttelte seinen Bruder unsanft ab.

„Hast du alles gewusst?", fragte er kalt, seine Augen drückten pure Verzweiflung aus. Verzweiflung und Wut, über all die Lügen, all diese Geheimnisse...

Marc sah ihn ruhig an.

„Ja, aber..."

„Aber! Es gibt kein aber! Sogar du! Sogar du hast mich die ganze Zeit verarscht! Ich dachte, du wärst mein Bruder! Wie soll ich euch denn überhaupt noch etwas glauben!"

Wütend raste Trunks aus dem Raum, schnappte sich seine Jacke, und verschwand.

John wollte ihm folgen, doch Marc hielt seinen Vater auf.

„Dad, lass ihn. Momentan wird er uns ohnehin nicht zuhören...warte ab, bis er sich beruhigt hat, dann sehen wir weiter. Das ganze ist doch ein Riesenschock für ihn."

„Natürlich, aber...Marc, in spätestens einer Woche soll er in der CC sein. Es ist eilig..."

„CC?"

„Dort wohnen seine richtigen Eltern..."

Fassungslos sank Marc in einen Sessel. Nicht nur, dass sie Trunks belogen hatten...nun sollte er auch noch ausziehen und zu seinen richtigen Eltern zurückkehren? So plötzlich? Das war doch Wahnsinn. Sie konnten doch nicht zulassen, dass man Trunks einfach wegholte. Er gehörte doch in diese Familie. Warum sollte er zu anderen Leuten?

„Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst..."


End file.
